dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
St. Peter's Catholic Church
St. Peter’s Catholic Church is a location in Season Two of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Paul Bennett’s funeral was held in this church. History Because Paul Bennett was causing problems for his ex-wife, Rita, Dexter Morgan knocked him out and injected him with heroin. Paul was then arrested on a false drug charge and sent back to prison, where he was later killed in a prison fight. Summary * “Waiting to Exhale” To his surprise, Dexter learns that Rita is planning to have a funeral for Paul. Dexter reminds her that the county will bury Paul for free, and suggests using the insurance money for a starter scholarship for the kids. Rita sternly tells Dexter that she didn’t ask for his help or advice. Dexter feels that he’ll never understand how people deal with death, or why they can’t just put it it its place. After a night of hunting Little Chino, a dirty and tired Dexter arrives home to find Rita waiting outside his apartment. Clearly upset, she tells Dexter that she has been calling him for hours, and even called the station. He tries to convince her that he was working - off the clock. Rita informs Dexter that she’s not letting the county bury Paul, and she is using the insurance money to give Paul a proper funeral -- which will be in one hour. Dexter disapproves, stating that Paul was a destructive force. He asks Rita why she can’t just put him behind her. Rita explains that it’s about saying goodbye to him and the grip he had on her life, in other words, it's about moving on. She tells Dexter to clean himself up, as the kids are expecting him. Dexter obviously does not want to go to the funeral, and tries to excuse himself by saying he will only make her late. Rita, annoyed, says, “Damn it, Dexter! I need you there, too. You have no idea what this feels like.” Dexter looks down at the Barbie doll's head on his key chain, remembering his dead brother. He decides to go and asks Rita to give him ten minutes to get ready. Dexter arrives at the church, opens the doors, and enters alone. Rita and the kids are already inside. As he walks down the aisle, he thinks, “If I believed in God, If I believed in sin, this is the place where I’d be sucked straight to Hell...if I believed in Hell.” Cody approaches Dexter, takes his hand, and leads him to sit with him, Rita, and Astor in the front pew. When the priest finishes talking, they (except Dexter) walk to the altar and stand before Paul’s closed coffin. Rita touches the coffin and says, I hope you found your peace, Paul.” Astor somberly lays a pale pink rose on top of the coffin, and Cody walks over to the photo of his father to say, “Bye, Dad.” The three of them then kneel down to pray. While he sits alone, Dexter stares at a statue of Jesus with a lance wound in his side. Suddenly, the priest is directly in front of him. He takes Dexter’s hand and tells him that he’s so sorry for his loss. Dexter replies, “Thank you...Father,” and the priest returns to the altar. Alone again, Dexter imagines a conversation with his dead brother, Brian Moser: '''Brian:' “I’m not sorry.” Dexter: “You’re still here.” Brian: “Never left.” Dexter: “Yeah, you did. I killed you.” Brian: “No. You just took my life.” Dexter: “So how do I make you go away?” Brian: “Hmm. Well, you could try doing what these people are doing.” Dexter: “I’m not like them.” Brian: “Well, if it helps, I can tell you it’s not your fault, what you did to me.” Dexter: “I never said it was.” Brian: “But you feel it.” Dexter: “How do you know that?” Brian: “It’s human nature.” Dexter: “I’m not human.” Brian: “No. You’re just fucked up.” Dexter: “I need to let you go.” Brian: “You think it’s as simple as that?” Dexter: “Nothing’s simple. Cody sits back down next to Dexter and asks if this means he will be his dad now. Dexter doesn’t answer. Later, realizing that he must let go of Brian in order to reconnect with his old self, Dexter drops the doll’s head off his boat, and says a final goodbye to his brother. Trivia * Paul's parents, Maura and Bill Bennett, did not attend his funeral. Gallery Dexter enters the church.PNG|Dexter enters the church Paul's coffin.PNG|Paul's coffin Cody, Rita, and Astor.PNG|Grieving family Cody looks at photo of father.PNG|Cody and photo of his father Statue in church.PNG|Church statue Priest talks to Dexter.PNG|Priest offers condolences to Dexter Rita and kids praying.PNG|Rita and kids pray Dexter thinks about Brian while in church.PNG|Dexter imagines dead Brian Category:Locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Churches Category:Indexter